1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to industrial planning and, more particularly, to systems engineering document processing systems, program products, and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
In the systems engineering industry, document production, handling and processing, such as specifications, proposals, document publishing, document part sharing, and other system engineering documents, can be time consuming and burdensome and can have some unique needs. As competition has increased over the years, the need for quick turn around times on meeting deadlines, preparing proposals, and providing customers efficient and high quality services has increased. Manually going through prior proposals and using various experts in the related fields to assimilate, comment, revise, and produce document prototypes of proposals, specifications, and other systems engineering documents can be time consuming and expensive.
Software has been developed over the years to convert word processing or plain text documents into standard generalized markup language (SGML) documents when the form is not fixed and more recently when the form is fixed such as a form paper to enhance the workability of the document. Nevertheless, converting a plain text document to SGML format provides little or no user capabilities to use the document for document prototyping purposes.